Yuki's TopSecret Diary DON'T TOUCH!
by Alois-Bipolar-Blonde
Summary: Yuki has got a diary! What goes on in his head? How does he really feel about Tohru? Find out! T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**1:25PM Erm, hi. I'm Yuki Sohma… This is my first diary, so I'm not really sure what I'm s'pose to do… Miss Honda just gave you to me. But your pink— PINK! Kyo started cracking up(of course), Stupid Cat. Oh well, I'll live.**

**2:00PM  
Gah! Ayame's here! Dammit! He's coming up the stairs…! Help me!**

**2:05PM  
Oh thank God! Ayame has gone back down stairs to see Kyo and Shigure… I survived! No thanks to you, I might add. Anyway, Miss Honda is making lunch as we speak. Or rather as I speak and you just sit there, letting me write on your face. We're going to have riceballs. I wonder… I just had a brilliant idea! It'll take Ayame down! And maybe even that cat! I SHALL PUT LAXETIVE IN THEIR FOOD! Yes! Maybe even in Shigure's… He might stop going on about things I'd rather not mention.. Yes! The solution! Okay then, I'd better go do it now. I'll tell Miss Honda to only eat the leek riceballs. I'll only eat them too. I'll 'poison' the others. MUAH HA HA!**

**3:10PM  
Well, lunch didn't go exactly how I planned, but it was still good! I'd better fill you in.  
I went and told Miss Honda not to eat the other riceballs. She said okay. When we started eating, Aya got a leek riceball(grrr), but Kyo had a plum and Shigure too! They had the laxative. Oh it was funny. They both went sprinting for the bathroom, Kyo had to run upstairs. Ahh, happiness… And victory, too. **

**4:03PM  
The dog and the cat are fine now. Ayame has left as well, but not without embarrassing me! BABY FREAKIN' PHOTOS! How did I survive? I don't know! I'm surprised Kyo even stayed conscious, the way he was laughing. Miss Honda was too, but not in a teasing way. They went shopping just now—Miss Honda and Kyo I mean—. If he makes a move on her I will destroy him! She's mine, dammit!**

**4:30PM  
I think Kyo did something. I have a feeling in my bones…**

**5:37PM  
Kyo DID do something! They just got back and Miss Honda is bright red. Stupid Cat! I ****_knew _****this would happen! I've gotta go kick his butt! I will be back!**

** 6:10PM  
I just made Kyo smash through the back door. He wasn't meant to go that far… Oops. Miss Honda keeps avoiding Kyo, so I'm expecting the worst. Eek. That damn cat will PAY! Anyway, I'm going to go and watch Ouran Highschool Host Club. Don't give me that look! I know it's a girls' anime, but I like it, so shut up.**

**6:45PM  
Holy crap! That isn't how a series should end! WHY DIDN'T TAMAKI KISS HER!? Stop looking at me like that! Shut up ya damn bo— **

**7:18PM  
Okay. Since you're finally dry, I can write again. So, in case you got confused, I just went and dropped you in the toilet, then tried to flush it. It started overflowing so I grabbed you out and ran up to my room where I started drying you with my hair dryer. Shigure was all like, 'Whoever clogged the toilet is dead!' In that singsong voice he always has. I blamed it on Kyo because he was standing close-ish to the bathroom.**

**7:56PM  
We just had dinner. Miso soup. We're about to sit down to a 'family movie' as Shigure calls it. Not that I want to. I don't think Kyo wants to either, but Miss Honda's really excited, so that's the only reason I'm gonna do it…**

**8:50PM  
Ahh! Save me from the bad anime! Oh the horror! Save me! *Shiver* Eck! I JUST WITNESSED THE WORST ANIME EVER! I can't believe Shigure made me watch that! **

**10:45PM  
I've finally recovered from my traumatizing bad anime experience. Phew. That goddamn cat kept going on about it to get on my nerve. Ah. Well, I best be getting to bed. Goodnight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**8:45AM  
Dear Diary,  
Well, I'm at school. Those irritating fanclub girls keep following me around everywhere.  
There's a new girl though, Kana. She a tiny thing. Long blonde hair and blue eyes. But MAN is she obnoxious. The fanclub girls started freaking out when she spoke to me and literally shoved her away. Well at least those girls are good for something.**

**11:05AM  
Okay so Kyo has fallen for Kana. Although I still wonder what happened between him and Miss Honda… Oh well. Haru and Momiji are staying at our house for the weekend. Oh joy. That means tomorrow and the day after I have to deal with a suger-high rabbit and a moody ox. Right… Maybe not the best way to put it.**

**3:37PM  
Momiji has bug-eyes. Kyo is gaping. I am freaking out. And—HOLY CRAP—Haru is ****_kissing_**** Miss Honda. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN WORLD?! HOW?! Shigure is ****_smiling_****! That bastard! Note to self: Murder Shigure and/or Haru later**

**4:00PM  
Crap. Something just happened that really, ****_really _****shouldn't have happened. I went to find Haru to ask what the hell was going on between him and Miss Honda. I found him out the back. He was black. And when he's black, he's all, 'You will be mine Yuki!' and stuff. …Not that I really know what he means… But, Oh My God! When I found him, he ran up to me and had me against the wall and kissed me! Oh ****_CRAP_****! Guys do ****_not _****kiss other guys! Meep! What do I do now? Tell someone? Ahh! Maybe I should call Hatori… After all, he is really secretive… Hmm.**

**4:30PM  
So I called Hatori and he's coming over soon. He heard the panic in my voice, that's why he was so freaked, I bet.**

**4:47PM  
Hatori has just come over. I told him what happened. Haru says he doesn't remember… Hmm… I wonder why he can't remember what happens when he turns back to white. Haru apologised at least. I'm still pretty shaken though.**

**7:50PM Apparently we're going to the Hot Springs again tomorrow. I don't know what to make of that. Shigure is coming this time. Momiji kept going on and on and ON about it, so finally, we just all said, 'Yeah, whatever.' Except Shigure was really excited about it because he can escape his editor. Miss Honda, Kyo, Shigure, Hatori, Momiji, Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, Ayame*shudder*, and I are going. Yeah, I know. Almost the whole Sohma family. Momiji's idea. Kisa and Miss Honda are really happy though, which is a good thing.**

**8:30PM  
*Gag* I think the cat put something in my dinner. I feel really sick now. Oh crap— **

**8:35PM  
Okay. It is official, I'm sick. Stupid cat. Hope I'll be better tomorrow. For Miss Honda's sake. I'll go and take some medicine.**

**8:40PM  
I am medicated, and ready to sleep. See you tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**7:45AM  
Good. I haven't been sick all night. Thank various deities. Anyway, we're leaving for the Hot Springs in three hours, so about eleven-ish. I think I'm better(I hope). I'm going to go downstairs and have a small breakfast.**

**10:50AM  
We're on the bus. I'm next to Ayame*shudder*. He kept bouncing next to me going, 'Yuki! Yuki!' So eventually I just gave in. He still keeps trying to look at you. Grrr… The baka neko. **

**12:38AM  
We're almost there now. In about ten minutes. FINALLY! Ayame has been bugging me nonstop about you. 'Show me your diary, dearest brother!' And all that crap. A**_h_

**12:39AM Ayame just tried to grab you. That's why that 'h' was so messy. Right now I'm holding him off with my foot. Oh no—**

**12:45AM  
Alrighty then. I'm at the other end of the bus. Next to Kisa and Hiro, not bad, but Hiro keeps teasing about you being pink. I've gotten over it, though. Kisa is trying to stop him.**

**12:55AM  
Well, we're here! I've just gone to my room that I'm sharing with Ayame*shudder*. I'll have to hide you somewhere really secret, otherwise he'll steal you and read you to the whole Sohma clan. At least there's a barrier between me and my brother. It's like a temporary wall. Well, I'm going to go and have a bath.**

**1:30PM  
That was a great bath… Ah content. Now, onto some serious word play…  
**_Tohru _

_**Tohru**_

**Tohru**_**  
**_**  
Yeah, I know… Bit pathetic. Let's just hope Ayame*shudder* doesn't find you.**

**2:40PM  
We just had lunch. Yum. It was miso soup. I'm about to go on a forest walk with Miss Honda and Kyo. I'll tell you about it later. Now I'm going to put you in a hole in a very thick book. Be quiet.**

**4:40PM  
Just got back from the forest walk. Kyo and Miss Honda started freaking out about a bear footprint. They thought it was Bigfoot. Kyo was all 'AHHHH! IT'S BIGFOOT! *SQUEAL*'. It was funny with Kyo. I felt pretty bad about Miss Honda though…**

**9:45PM  
After a final bath, I'm going to bed. 'Night.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

**9:04AM  
OH GOD! I just died inside! Ayame*shudder* got hold of you! Here's the story-  
I woke up and went into the main room, where everyone was. Ayame*shudder* was reading something out to the family. He turned to me when I came into the room and, here's the bad bit, he was holding YOU! If eyes could bug, mine would have. I was certainly gaping. I ran over and snatched you off him. But not before some of the family started laughing. Kyo, Ayame*shudder*, Hiro, and Momiji were laughing. I sprinted to my room. I was probably a tomato on legs. Crap. Worst part is, he was reading the part about Miss Honda. Grrr! The Baka Neko will pay!**

**10:20AM Ayame*shudder* just came in. He was all, 'Aww! Yu-kun likes Tohru!'. I just glared at him and shoved him out of the room. Then Miss Honda came in blushing. I almost died inside again. She just said sorry and went out again.**

**12:15AM  
Miss Honda just kissed me! *Hyperventilate* OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!  
*fangirl squeal*. Deep breathing…. In…. Out….. In…. Out…. Good Lord! Okay… I'm okay…  
Right… I was laughing near the baths and she came out behind me. I heard her coming and turned around. She smiled, then kissed meeeeee! Yay!**

**8:10PM  
I am smirking right now. Turns out Kyo found out about the kiss coz he was watching! Heh heh… :)**

**8:57PM  
Aw God. Ayame*shudder* keeps following me around going, "Yu-kun's in lurv! Yu-kun's in lurv!" I seriously just turned around and punched him in the face. **

**10:00PM  
Everyone found out. Damn that perverted Shigure! He went and told them all. Don't ask me how he found out… But my money's on Ayame*shudder*. They all started chanting 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!'… Except Kyo. He went and probably broke something of mine. Wait, I'll be back in a sec.**

**10:05PM  
Okay, he did break something of mine. My ****_computer_****! Ooh! He will pay! Only, tomorrow… Sleep well Diary. 'Night.**

**Sorry it's so short... Writer's block. Anyone got any ideas for the next chapter? I've gone blank...**


	5. NOTE FOR ALL

Hi everyone,

Sorry I haven't updated in a while!

My computer was taken off me!

I Am Kai~ Writer's block! Sorry!

Stolen From Me~ Feeling a bit bad about that right now... All the crappy comments... But I will try! For all the ones who like it!

Yuki's TopSecret Diary DON'T TOUCH~ Trying... Not sure how to get things going and un-boring tho...

Thanks everyone!

I _WILL _UPDATE SOON!

PocKEtNiJA


End file.
